ibgamefrancaisfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mary
Mary est l'un des trois personnages du jeu Ib. Elle est aussi la dernière à apparaitre mais elle a une importance considérable dans le jeu. Personnalité et intérêts Attention, les informations révélés par la suite peuvent conduire à des spoils. Si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, le lisez pas! Mary semble à première vue être une petite fille des plus ordinaires: mignonne, amicale et un tantinet irresponsable (notamment lorsque Garry veut l'avertir du danger qui rode). Cependant, quand Garry découvrira qu'elle est en réalité une peinture, elle commencera à avoir une attitude étrange et finira même par devenir psychotique. Elle tentera de tuer Ib (si Garry s'échappe de la chambre des poupées) ou Garry (si Garry ne s'échappe pas de la chambre des poupée mais finit de se souvenir de qui il est/Forgotten Portrait/Together Forever) . Si Garry est vivant après que lui et Ib ont brûlé son portrait, on découvre qu'en réalité elle voulait simplement avoir des amis dans le monde extérieur mais que la galerie n'autorisait sa sortie que si elle prenait la place d'une véritable personne. Il est aussi possible qu'elle soit restée seule pendant un certain temps, expliquant ses dérapages mentaux. Elle semble bien s'entendre avec les autres œuvres de la galerie (elle dit que la Lady in Red est sa soeur et adore les poupées). Cependant, durant un moment d'instabilité, elle poignardera une tête de mannequin jusqu'à le mettre en pièce en répétant "est dans mon chemin". Elle semble particulièrement naïve et ignore beaucoup de chose du monde extérieur (elle demande à Garry si les fleurs de cerisier se mangent, rêve de manger des tonnes de sucreries, se demande se qui est arrivée à la tête des Death of individual...). Ceci peut être du au fait que les seules choses qu'elle connaisse se rapportant au vrai monde se situe dans les contes de fées. Bien que Mary ne se comporte pas toujours de manière rationnelle, il est aussi possible qu'elle s'en rende compte :quand Ib s'en va après l'avoir vu poignarder la tête de mannequin (très certainement terrifiée), elle lui demande de ne pas l'abandonner. Ou encore, dans Crannies Memories/Promise of reunion, lorsque Garry et Ib vont dans sa "chambre", elle leur demande s'ils vont bien (elle venait de les pousser dans la boîte à jouet). Elle est dotée d'un fort instinct de survie, se qui ironiquement peut lui coûter la vie. Par exemple dans Painting Demise, elle sent que quelque chose cloche et sort son couteau à palette pour se défendre. Dans Forgotten Portrait, elle n'hésite pas à attaquer Ib lorsqu'elle rentre dans sa "chambre" ou Garry et Ib dans Crannies Memories/Promise of Reunion (bien qu'elle se fasse tout de même détruire sauf dans l'obtention d'un "Game Over") Mary se lie très rapidement d'amitié avec Ib (bien que la réciproque n'est pas sûre, du moins à partir du moment où Mary se révèle instable). Ce grand attachement à la petite fille sera source de sa jalousie, se rendant compte de la relation de confiance et de fidélité qui s'est instaurée entre Ib et Garry. A cause de cette jalousie, Mary a du mal à se lier d'amitié avec Garry. Pourtant, elle semble avoir confiance en lui (elle l'appelle au secours dans Painting Demise et accepte sa présence dans Welcome to the World of Guertena) Bonnes fins Les bonnes fins sont celles où le personnage survit à la fin du jeu. Le reste est relatif au joueur. Together Forever La meilleure fin pour Mary. Elle s'enfuit avec Ib et devient sa soeur mais cela implique le sacrifice de Garry. Il existe en réalité deux variantes en fonction de si Ib a mangé le bonbon offert par Garry ou non. Welcome to the World of Guertena Plus mitigée que celle ci-dessus, cette fin permet à Mary de garder Ib et Garry dans la galerie. En effet, celle-ci décide de rester avec Ib car "elle est sa première amie et ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une amie". Elle accepte aussi la présence de Garry. Mauvaises Fins Les mauvaises fins sont celles où le personnage meurt à la fin du jeu. Le reste est relatif au joueur. Forgotten Portrait Alors que Mary était proche de son but, elle se fait brûler par Ib, la réduisant en cendre. * Certaines variantes de Ib all alone s'inclue dans cette fin (mort de Garry et de Mary) Memories Crannies/Promise of reunion. De la même manière que ci-dessus, Garry et Ib brûle le portrait de Mary se qui la tue. La relation qui lit Ib et Garry ainsi que divers actions faites au cours du jeu donnera l'une ou l'autre fin. Fins à statut indéterminées Les fins indéterminés sont les fins où le personnage n'est pas mort (ou ne semble ne pas l'être) mais où il ne quitte pas la galerie. On ignore donc leur statut actuel. Ib all alone Certaines variantes de Ib all alone s'incluant dans "Together Forever" ne permettent pas de savoir se qu'il advient de la petite fille blonde. S'est-elle quand même échappée? Est-elle bloquée dans la fausse galerie? On ne le saura surement jamais... Painting demise Variante de Welcome to the World of Guertena. Mary se désintéresse de Ib qui préfère rester avec Garry dans la chambre des poupées. Elle se dirige alors vers la sortie et passe dans se qu'il semble être la "véritable" galerie. Cependant elle se retrouve coincée dans un intermédiaire entre la galerie de Guertena et le vrai monde et demeure totalement seule dans une galerie noire. Anecdotes * "Mary" vient de l'hébreux "Myriam" qui signifie "espoir pour un enfant, amertume et rébellion" * La rose de Mary est jaune se qui signifie "amitié, joie" mais aussi "trahison" ** Par ailleurs, celle-ci est fausse étant donné qu'elle est en réalité un peinture. Son nombre de pétale est donc inconnu. * Il est possible qu'elle ait une sorte de lien avec les autres peintures (lorsque Garry apprend la vérité sur Mary, les poupées vont tentés de l'emprisonner et le "rapporteur" va le répéter à Mary (alors que Ib n'entend que des chuchotements). * Il est possible qu'elle fasse partie de la collection des "Lady" étant donné que tout comme elles, elle aime jouer à "il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas" ** Certaines personnes pensent que Mary a pensé à son père lorsqu'elle arrachait les pétales de la rose de Garry en jouant à ce dit jeu. D'autres disent qu'en réalité elle a un béguin sur Garry. D'autres encore pensent que Mary le faisant sans penser à qui que ce soit en partiuclier. * Bien que Mary semble attacher à son père (elle se demande où il est et se dit que peut être que si elle va dans le vrai monde elle le retrouvera) son but premier est avant tout de rencontrer des gens comme elle, de se faire des amis et manger des bonbons et des chocolats. ** Par ailleurs, elle ne semble pas gênée d'appeler "Papa" le père de Ib dans Together Forever. Cependant, il est possible qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle était un peinture, tout comme Ib qui a oublié tout se qui s'est passée dans la galerie. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Peintures Catégorie:Oeuvre de Guertena Catégorie:Oeuvres de Guertena